overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora's Actor
:"Absolutely correct, Ainz-sama. I am your creation. Even if you ordered me to battle against the other Supreme Beings, I would not hesitate to give it my full effort!" ::- Pandora's Actor to his creator, Momonga. Pandora's Actor (パンドラズ・アクタ) is an Area Guardian of the Treasury and the financial manager of Nazarick. He is responsible for the upkeep of Nazarick and the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown. He is the creation of Momonga himself. Appearance His hat bore the crest of Ainz Ooal Gown, while the uniform he wore was very similar to the uniforms used by Neo-Nazi elite guards during the Euro-Arcology Wars 20 years ago. While Pandora's Actor is dressed in a yellow Neo-Nazi-esque uniform, he is just an egghead with no distinct facial feature except the three holes protruding on his face. According to Momonga's original design for him, Pandora's Actor is suppose to be the combination of everything that his creator thought was cool, with exaggerated gesture and body language. Personality Pandora's Actor is an egghead whose behavior is always overly exaggerated that Ainz sees as humiliating to his own past. However, while Pandora's Actor is over the top, he can also be extremely practical. Unlike other NPCs who would willingly obey every order without question, Pandora's Actor will ask questions even to his creator, clarifying his duties and giving suggestions whenever possible. Thus, despite his personality, he can be the perfect executioner of all his creator's tasks without misunderstanding his intentions. Like other inhabitants of Nazarick, Pandora's Actor is loyal to the Forty-One Supreme Beings. However, he is completely devoted to Ainz, his creator, and would even fight the other guild members if ordered to. Background Pandora's Actor was created by Momonga himself during his chunibyou-phase. The reason Momonga created Pandora's Actor was neither for battle nor for business. It was for the purpose of preserving the identity of Ainz Ooal Gown, leaving behind the images of his companions. His backstory stated that he liked managing magic items. It was Momonga's original intent to design him in such a way that he would not find it strange to be alone in the Treasury, making him believe his position as Treasurer was a heavenly job. However, for some reason, his obsession for cataloging items seemed to have reached the level of a fetish. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc When Ainz entered the Mausoleum with Albedo, Yuri Alpha, and CZ2128 Delta, Pandora's Actor appeared before them while disguised as Tabula Smaragdina. He was ordered to revert to his true form before Albedo could attack. After the introductions have been made, Ainz order Pandora's Actor to retrieve the World Items. Before complying with his creator's command, Pandora's Actor sensed something was amiss outside the Treasury, requested that he would be permitted to leave the Treasury and be given additional duties. Though Pandora's Actor understood he was considered to be his master's trump card that contains his comrade's forms and abilities, he believed it would be a waste of his abilities to remain idle in the Treasury. Ainz finding some rough reasoning with his creation, relented to his request, allowing Pandora's Actor to travel to the Throne Room in order to move valuables from the vaults of the Treasury. To do this, Ainz gifted him the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, making Pandora's Actor the third NPC to receive such a honor. The Show Must Go On! To prepare for the auditions for the role of Juliet, Albedo asked Pandora's Actor for advice in acting. The Men in the Kingdom Arc After being informed about Sebas' betrayal, Ainz had ordered Pandora's Actor to disguise himself as him in order to confirm whether Sebas' allegiance still lies with their master. Once it had been determined that Sebas Tian's loyalty was still intact, he left the area with Victim to be transported back to Nazarick and report this information to his creator for playing his role well. At the last second however, Pandora's Actor fluttered his cape around just like he normally would as usual without fooling Sebas while under that form. Luckily, Sebas has only found it to be just odd for someone like Ainz to do so, but is not able to see through it which was a disguise done by Pandora's Actor. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Wanting to personally observe the operations that were being carried out to test out Nazarick's defenses while not willing to abandon his position in the workers camp, Ainz had ordered Pandora's Actor to disguise himself as Momon with Nabe by his side, so he would freely be able to carry out his plans without arising any suspicion. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Once the massacre at Katze Plains came to an end, Ainz Ooal Gown and his forces took control of E-Rantel following the war. Taking on the role of Momon, Pandora's Actor stopped Albedo from killing a young boy who showed transgression against the Sorcerer King, Ainz. Albedo later demanded that Momon to be put in charge as the city's enforcer to further hide the fact that both Momon and Ainz are the same person. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Pandora's Actor who is still acting as Momon was approached by Ainz Ooal Gown to have a talk about any problems concerning his role as Momon. While so, Ainz had finally acknowledges him as his son. Before his father left, Pandora's Actor asked what direction would the Sorcerer Kingdom be taking, leading Ainz to ponder what his future goals will be from now on. Trivia * The existence of Pandora's Actor was not known by many NPCs until Ainz visited the treasury. * Pandora's Actor is the third NPC to be given the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown from his creator. * Pandora's Actor speaks in German when he says "Wenn es meines Gottes Wille ist", meaning "If it is my God's will". * Pandora's Actor's uniform resembles that of the Neo-Nazi Schutzstaffel. In Overlord, this uniform came to the fore during the Arcology War. Realistically, it seems that the war broke out in future Europe (around 2110s) in the World of 2138. * Most of the other NPCs are jealous at Pandora's Actor since he was created by Ainz (Albedo is especially jealous of this fact), believing that an NPC created by Ainz, who stands above all the other supreme beings and the only one to never abandon them, holds a special place in Nazarick. Ainz on the other hand is extremely embarrassed of Pandora's Actor and sees him as a reminder of his dark past (chunibyou phase) and that his very existence brings him shame, given how lame he thinks of him now. Quotes *(To Ainz about the World Items): "Indeed, those overpowered weapons are powerful enough to be called killer trump cards. They make the impossible possible, even possessing the power to destroy the world." *(To Ainz): "During this time, I have not once been able to touch magic items. I have been unable to maintain the various magic items created by the Supreme Beings. The sorting of data crystals has ground to a halt as well. Please! No matter what, Ainz-sama! I beseech you to grant me some time with those items!" *(To Ainz): "Of that there is no doubt! These feelings were bestowed upon me by yourself, Momonga-sama!" *(To Ainz): "Ohhhh… Ainz-sama. To think you would refer to me as your child!" *(To Ainz): "Ah, about that, could you hold on a little? Since we meet rarely, there is a matter I would like to ask you, Father. May I know how you intend to rule this Sorcerous Kingdom?" *(To Ainz): "Many humans have their doubts about the path upon which you intend to take this country, Father. For instance, if you wish to adopt a policy of expansion, they fear that they will be sent onto the battlefield, and so on." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Custom NPCs Category:Doppelgängers Category:Craftsmen Category:Area Guardians Category:Nazarick